


Ljósálfheimr Magic

by YamaHikari



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Fairies, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Roy Day 2020, the fluffiest thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamaHikari/pseuds/YamaHikari
Summary: In the dream world Ljósálfheimr, Roy makes a selfish wish.[For Roy Day 2020]
Relationships: Eliwood & Roy (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Ljósálfheimr Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this a bit early for reasons.

Ever since the Order of Heroes first entered the dream world Ljósálfheimr, Roy’s mind was alight with ideas. He was familiar with the concept of lucid dreaming, but this was far more vivid. It felt tangible, in a way. He could feel the soft, cool grass with his fingertips, smell the fragrance of flowers carried on the breeze, and see the green, rolling hills in perfect clarity. It was breathtaking and he wanted to revel in its beauty forever. But he couldn’t calm himself down, not after hearing what Peony said.

When Peony spoke with Alfonse before, she said that here in Ljósálfheimr, wishes could come true. However, there was one important caveat: The wisher needed a childlike innocence, clear of doubt and cynicism. In his short fifteen years of life, Roy had seen countless battles and bore witness to the atrocities humanity was capable of. Needless to say, any innocence was lost to maturity forced upon him. Even so, faced with the possibility of his wishes being granted, Roy didn’t want to believe that his “innocence” simply disappeared. There had to be something left. At least, he hoped so.

Just like anyone else, Roy had many wishes. Health and happiness for his loved ones, peace between humans and dragons, the wisdom to lead… All noble wishes, but rendered pointless once he inevitably awoke. Instead, he focused on a single, selfish wish. A dream he gave up years and years before.

Roy slipped away during a brief respite between battles. Far from the gathered Heroes, he found a grove filled with vibrant bluebells. The setting gave him both privacy and the perfect atmosphere for meditation. 

He stood in the center of the grove, taking several deep breaths to calm himself. His heart kept pounding from excitement but also nervousness. There was an underlying fear that this wouldn’t work, but Roy knew that fear in and of itself kept wishes from coming true. He needed to overcome it. 

As his heart pounded away, Roy looked up at the blue sky speckled with clouds. _This is a world of dreams_ , he thought, _the impossible is now possible. I should not doubt. If I believe from the bottom of my heart that my wish can come true, it will._

Roy closed his eyes and took another deep breath. He folded his hands in front of him as if he were praying. A part of him was, to the dream itself.

_Please, grant my wish._

He took in one more breath before shouting his wish to the heavens.

“I wish I could use magic!”

His voice echoed throughout the grove, dissipating in the rustling leaves. 

He cracked an eye open. Nothing looked different. Nothing felt different either. He held out a hand, envisioning a flame sprouting from his palm. Still nothing.

A blush crept onto his cheeks. Roy felt foolish shouting his childish wish to no one like it would change something. Why did he think that would work? 

After berating himself, Roy realized his mistake. Of course it wouldn’t work with that attitude. In the real world, he gave up on magic because that was reality. As Cecilia told him, pursuing something he had no disposition for was a waste of time. Within the realm of dreams, reality could change. This time, he couldn’t give up.

Roy clasped his hands together again. He thought back to his childhood, to the wonder he felt at watching mages casting spells. To the desire, the dream he had to wield magic as they did. 

“I wish I could use magic!”

He remembered the crushing disappointment when Cecilia told him it was impossible. Even after all this time, he still felt it. He tried to cast it aside.

“Please! I wish I could use magic!”

_Come on! I believe, so please!_

“Right now, more than anything else, I want to use magic!”

A brief wind blew past him. He squeezed his hands so tightly together, his knuckles turned white.

“Even if my innocence is gone and my faith isn’t enough, please! Grant me this wish!”

Leaves tumbled down around him. 

“I won’t stop asking so please, let me use magic!” 

_Even if it’s just once!_

“ _Let me use magic!!_ ”

A sudden gust of wind passing through the grove threatened to knock Roy over, but he caught himself. Leaves and flower petals once settled in the grass lifted from the ground, flying with the wind. They swirled around him in a whirlwind of color. The swaying bluebells around him emitted clear chimes that echoed in his mind instead of his ears.

As Roy watched in awe, an unfamiliar sensation filled his body. He became aware of the blood flowing throughout his body, from his heart to the tips of his fingers and toes. It felt both physical and spiritual but not unpleasant. 

The scene so overwhelmed his senses, Roy forgot to breathe.

Specks of light floated from the bluebells to join the cyclone of leaves and petals. More and more joined until Roy became enveloped in a pillar of light.

Then it all burst.

Though Roy covered his eyes, the light was still blinding. The dark spots covering his vision faded away bit by bit til he could see the grove again. Leaves and petals still drifted to the ground, but the grove appeared unchanged. 

Roy took a moment to process the supernatural event he just saw. Being a part of the Order of Heroes included front row seats to awesome displays of power but never with him at the center. Now he didn’t know what to make of it.

_Does this mean my wish is granted?_ He wondered in a daze.

When he lifted his hands to try, he did a double take; his entire outfit changed. Instead of his usual deep-blue armor, he wore blue-violet clothes that resembled the bluebells. He had on a tank top and shorts that tapered off into petal-like curls. At his waist beneath his now-exposed midriff was a belt made of entwined branches. Big baggy sleeves similar to the ones dancers wore covered his forearms, held in place by similar branch belts. His feet were clad in leafy green boots. Everything felt soft and velvety, like actual flower petals.

As he glanced behind himself, he gasped. Butterfly wings the same bright orange color as his hair had sprouted from his back. Black and white patterns outlined the wings, similar to some of the butterflies he once saw in a book. He experimentally tensed the muscles in his back and felt the wings flutter briefly. 

Roy certainly didn’t wish for wings, but he was overjoyed to have them.

Before testing the exhilarating prospect of flight, Roy turned his attention back to his hands. They quaked from all the excitement and suspense rocking his body. 

_This is it. The moment of truth._

A heavy pit of anxiety weighed down his stomach. Roy shut his eyes. The thumping of his heart drowned out all other noise.

Roy willed the flames to appear.

_Fwoosh._

His fingertips tingled with warmth. Roy peeked out of one eye.

Flames danced in the palms of his hands. 

His wish came true.

For a while, he stared wide-eyed at the flames. _Magic_ flames. From him.

“Aha… Haha…”

Roy chuckled. Then he burst out into laughter. Tears of joy slipped from the corners of his eyes.

“Hahaha!” He started to dance in a way similar to the folk dances in Lycia. There was no rhythm to his steps, so he looked more like a child bounding around a field. The flames in his hands blazed on no matter how much his arms swung.

“Haha-aaah!” Roy’s next leap never brought him back to the ground. His wings, acting with a mind of their own, started fluttering and carrying him towards the treetops. On instinct, he extinguished the flames and flailed in the air like a cat trying to swim.

Once he was stationary midair, Roy adjusted the angle of his body. He started flying forward, inches at a time. Then he flew in small circles. Soon enough, he was zipping about the sky with no rhyme or reason, just flying for the sake of it. 

Roy was on cloud nine, laughing and shouting all the while. Any onlooker could tell that his flying was still clumsy, as he nearly crashed into the trees multiple times, but Roy didn’t care. His dreams came true. It filled him with pure, childlike joy.

“I can fly! I can use magic! Hahaha!”

* * *

After an hour or so of rest, the Order of Heroes was gearing up to head out. Eliwood had no doubt in his mind that their next destination would be a battle; it always was. While he held no love for battle, the positives of coming to Askr far outweighed the negatives. He got to see how much his son had grown first hand, for one. He even saw his wife again.

Eliwood chuckled at himself. He could be sentimental later; he needed to focus on the battle ahead. 

Right as he hoisted Durandal, which he left resting against a tree, over his shoulder, Wolt came running up to him. Roy’s best friend was perpetually clad in a swimsuit since coming to this world, but such sights became normal after a while. What really caught Eliwood’s attention was the worry on Wolt’s face. 

“Lord Eliwood!” He gasped between breaths, “Have you seen Lord Roy anywhere?!” 

“He isn’t with you?”

Wolt shook his head. “I’ve asked everyone, but no one in the Order knows where he’s gone!”

Eliwood hummed in thought. “He probably just went out for a stroll and lost track of time. Don’t worry too much, alright? I’ll help you search.” He gave Wolt a reassuring smile.

His words seemed to work. Wolt’s shoulders relaxed and a trace of a grin appeared. “You’re right. Thank you very much, Lord Eliwood.”

Once Wolt left, Eliwood felt free to worry himself. He knew he was just being paranoid. As a father, he couldn’t help it. His mind wandered through a host of worst case scenarios, but he forced himself to calm down. Roy was a smart, responsible boy. It was unlikely he got himself into trouble.

Eliwood set Durandal back down against the tree and set off in search of Roy. Since he was unfamiliar with the land, he walked in a random direction away from the Order, hoping that he’d stumble across Roy. As he walked over green hills and fields, he occasionally called out, “Roy! Where are you?”

He ran across a grove of trees. There was a break in the shrubbery, and based on the trampled grass, someone passed through recently. With no other leads, Eliwood followed the path further into the grove, where it led him to a clearing. Bluebells carpeted the ground, dotted with leaves and flower petals. The blue sky was visible through a gap in the treetops, so Eliwood took a moment to admire it. If Roy did indeed find this place, no doubt he took his time here. Eliwood wondered what Roy thought about. But, it was hardly the time to sit and ponder.

Once he exited the grove, he followed along the treeline. It led him to a pond fed by one of the many waterfalls decorating Ljósálfheimr. The waterfall emitted the pleasant sound of flowing water rather than the crashing roar of other, larger falls. It seemed like a place Roy would visit, but Eliwood didn’t see him anywhere.

“Roy! Are you here?”

No response.

Eliwood watched over the pond for a few more moments. Perhaps Roy returned while he searched. He thought it best to return and check. 

Before he could, a pair of arms clamped around his waist.

Eliwood shouted, nearly jumping into the water. He heard a giggle behind him. 

“Roy? Is that you?”

The arms pulled away, letting Eliwood turn to get a look at the person who grabbed him. The second he saw this person, he froze.

“Roy…?”

Seeing Eliwood’s slack-jawed face made Roy laugh. His wings fluttered, lifting him further off the ground.

“Surprised?”

When Eliwood didn’t say anything, Roy laughed even more.

“I… Roy… You… You’re a ljósálfar?”

“I made a wish and it came true! Look!” Roy held out his hands and flames appeared. 

“Magic…” Eliwood whispered in awe.

“Yeah!” Roy did a flip in the air, “Isn’t it incredible?”

Eliwood couldn’t help but smile. Roy’s elation was contagious. “It really is.”

Watching his son wielding magic while flying through the air felt surreal. Be that as it may, Eliwood hadn’t seen Roy this happy in a long time. Even in Askr, Roy bore the weight of so many expectations, he had little time to be a child. Eliwood would always be proud of all that Roy had accomplished, but he wished Roy was brought into a peaceful world, one where he wouldn’t have to grow up so quickly. Right then, as Roy flew in loops above him, Eliwood was struck by a bittersweet feeling. He felt joy at the sight of his son’s happiness, but he knew Roy would have to wake up. In the end, both of them had to face reality. There were people relying on them back home.

Despite it all, Eliwood wished they would never wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Roy so happy brought tears to my eyes.  
> I doodled a fairy Roy on my Twitter! It's not great, but I had to get the idea out there (@ZoraTwilight).


End file.
